I Just Want You to Stay
by CrimsonFlowerz
Summary: When Starling City doesn't seem like it can be saved, and Oliver doesn't think he can keep it up any longer, he knows exactly where he can find comfort.


**I Just Want You To Stay**

**Rated:** Mature

**Summary:** When Starling City doesn't seem like it can be saved, and Oliver doesn't think he can keep it up any longer, he knows exactly where he can find comfort.

**Warnings:** Sexual Content, Self-Harm, Spoilers

**Pairing**: TomOllie

**Author note:** Yeah, this is apparently a really rare pairing. I think I've found every other pairing with really great stories connected to them, but when it comes to TomOllie, everyone wants to stick to what we've seen already. I wonder why.

The rain was cold that night, and he was hurting worse than ever. It was like when he first got back from the island, from the torture, but worse. The images, playing over and over in his head; of his friends, the ship, his father- all crashing together into one huge nightmare. Oliver had something on that island. He had something where there was nothing, and he had lost even that eventually.

His floor was soaked from the open window, but Oliver didn't move out of the puddle forming under him. He let the rain trail over his body, soaking into his hair and clothes and skin. He almost didn't understand this life anymore. Living a life of relaxation and luxury? It didn't make sense to him anymore; maybe it was because there was a certain… thrill that came with being stranded on an island.

When he went to finally close the window, he was soaked down to the bone and ice cold. He needed to warm up, but his bed… he couldn't go near that thing, at least not yet. It was were his past self spent his days; bringing home club girls and hookers. He would like nothing more than to burn the sheets and mattress himself, but he wasn't sure his mother would take too kindly to it. But he knew where he could go- he knew where he could be welcome.

And thank god it wasn't very far away.

Tommy buried his face in his pillow. Ever since the night his father nearly died, he'd been holding his breath. He knew Oliver would be around, and he wouldn't be surprised if he was always around. Oliver wasn't going to let them fall out, even though it was probably the best thing for them. He knew Oliver too well. Or… he thought he did.

Tommy looked up quickly when there was a tap at his window. He looked towards it, but the curtains were drawn and he couldn't see if something was there. Thunder rolled on in the background, as static noise, and he figured it was nothing more than a tree branch being knocked around by the wind.

He glanced at his clock and winced. 1:30 a.m., and he had to work early tomorrow… or rather today.

There was another sound, but it sounded suspiciously like footsteps. Tommy threw back the covers and tiptoed out of bed. His room was dark, so it was hard to see, but he could have sworn he saw boots in that shadow over there. He opened one set of blinds to let some light in, but it only made the contrast of the shadows worse.

Lightning cracked across the sky, filling his room with much needed light, and Tommy got a glimpse of his intruder.

"Oliver?" he questioned, stepping back so that his friend could step into the light from the window. "It's 1 in the morning, what are you doing?"

Oliver stepped into the light, wearing a soaked t-shirt and looking like the most pitiful thing ever. His hair stuck up in every direction, and his eyes were apologetic, and right there, Oliver looked like the same boy he once was, nearly 6 years ago now.

"I couldn't sleep," he managed, even though his voice shook. "I needed… I need…"

Tommy felt himself moved towards his friend. He reached out and put a hand against his chest, feeling just how soaked he really was.

"Man, you really got caught in the rain, didn't you?" Tommy said, not knowing if he was trying to joke or not. He didn't feel very funny right now. "I'll get you some clothes, just take those off."

Tommy turned to go get his friend some clothes, walking over to a second dresser on the other side of his bed from where his own clothes were. In it were more than a few spare changes of Oliver's clothes. They kept them there for the regular crashes at each other's houses. Tommy couldn't bring himself to get rid of them, even after everything that had happened.

When he came back with a t-shirt and boxers, he found Oliver completely naked. Normally, it wouldn't have bothered him at all. He'd seen Oliver naked almost as much as he'd seen himself naked. Oliver's body was practically his own body, he knew it so well. But looking at Oliver's body now sent cold shivers through him.

Every part of him was littered in scars, some larger than others, some more prominent than others. Some of his body was also marred with various tattoos. Some symbols, some pictures, some in other languages. He didn't know this body at all.

"Oliver-" he started, a little taken aback. He felt his hands grow shaky, and he dropped the clothes he had been offering.

"I need you," Oliver said, his eyes pleading, begging for comfort. "_I_ need _you_."

"What do you mean," Tommy asked, forcing his eyes to leave his friend's scars in favor of his eyes. They were close now, close enough to touch, close enough to…

Oliver brushed his hand across Tommy's cheek and drew his fingers through the hair on the back of Tommy's neck. He leaned in close and rested his forehead against Tommy's for a moment, before tilting his head and giving him a slow, loving kiss. A few second elapsed during the kiss until Tommy responded by bringing up a hand to smooth over Oliver's strong shoulders. He opened his mouth for Oliver, giving him anything he asked for. Before he knew it, his legs where hitting the end of his bed.

"What do you need?" Tommy asked again, feeling kind of selfish, but wanting to hear it again and again.

"You," Oliver breathed, the words warming Tommy like nothing had any right to. "I need you."

Tommy brought Oliver down with him as he scooted onto his bed. Oliver was eager to touch his friend, _his_ Tommy. He brought Tommy's shirt over his head and threw it to the side. Tommy shivered at Oliver's calloused hands trailing over his thin body, now much thinner than Oliver's.

Tommy's hands trembled as he pushed his boxers down and off. The feeling of Oliver's thumb caressing his hip didn't do much to settle his erratic heartbeat.

"Have you lost weight?" Oliver asked; a hint of worry in his voice. He could practically see the other's ribs, and the skin over his hip bones seemed thinner, paler.

"It was hard without you," Tommy snapped quietly. He shoved Oliver, and they switched positions. Tommy sat on top of Oliver, the skin to skin contact making them both feeling tingly. Tommy twisted sideways so Oliver could see the outer side of his thigh. It was littered with small scars. Most were older, but some…

"Tommy," Oliver started, but he didn't let the blonde move from where he laid.

"You're not the only one in need of his best friend," Tommy felt his eyes start to water. His chest heaved when he couldn't hold back the tears. They started falling down his cheeks, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He felt Oliver pull him down so he was lying on the other's chest, warm and solid. It felt grounding. He cried into Oliver's chest, feeling the other run his fingers through his hair, gently shushing him.

"I'm sorry I said those things," Tommy admitted. "I don't wish you were killed on that island. I don't think you're a murderer," he sobbed. "Please forgive me."

Oliver moved Tommy over to lie beside him on the bed.

"You had every right to say those things," he said. "And I deserved them. I'm… I'm _so sorry_ I kept those secrets from you, I'm sorry we didn't really click in the beginning, and I'm sorry I left you _alone_. I don't deserve you."

Tommy's tears subsided, and he felt a hint of a smile return.

"No, neither of us could make anything work," he half laughed. "The only people we have left is… well, each other."

When Tommy looked up at Oliver, he found a genuine smile, one that definitely reached his eyes. Tommy let himself be pulled flush against Oliver, their limbs tangling together, skin to skin.

_"And that's all we need."_


End file.
